Comic Titles (Earth-Prime)
First Launch Titles Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is a series featuring Nick Fury as the main protagonist, often showing his adventures as an agent before becoming the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. The two most frequent co-stars include Phil Coulson and Maria Hill, who serves as a temporary love interest for Nick Fury. Although these three characters are the main focuses of the series, several other S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents appear throughout the show including characters such as Agent Falcon, Dum Dum Dugan, Quake, and one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s closest "allies", General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. The main villains Fury and his Agents face in this series include the new Red Skull and his enhanced HYDRA Super Soldiers, as well as HYDRA's arms dealers, the scientists of AIM. Alpha Flight Alpha Flight is a series featuring the Canadian team of superheroes led by the genetically altered soldier, James Hudson, a.k.a. Guardian. His team consists of Northstar, Aurora, Sasquatch, Shaman, and Snowbird. When assembled, Alpha Flight helps defend their country, and anywhere else that may need help with the use of their amazing powers. They are mainly stationed in Canada where they fight off the horrible mutates that emerge from the horrible Weapon X program, the same place that turned James Hudson into the man he now is. Amazing Spider-Man The Amazing Spider-Man is a series about a teenager named Peter Parker who is secretly the superhero called Spider-Man. Peter is an intern at the company Oscorp, which is run by his best friend, Harry's, father, Norman. While working as an assistant to Dr. Curt Connors, Peter develops a relationship with his fellow intern, Mary Jane Watson. Aside from working at Oscorp, Peter profits off of Spider-Man by selling photos of himself to the Daily Bugle. As Spider-Man, he faces some of the most grim threats such as Electro, Vulture, Rhino, Dr. Octopus, Mysterio, Scorpion, and many more. All while taking care of his sick aunt and maintaining his life as a social outcast. Amazing Spider-Man 2099 Amazing Spider-Man 2099 is a series featuring an alternate Earth-Prime (one of the many), set within the year 2099. Although its main focus is the new Spider-Man, Miguel O'Hara, it features several different future versions of iconic heroes such as Hulk and Captain America, who often come to blows with each other due to every hero's very different morals. But they are the least of Miguel's problems, since he lives the most difficult double life of all. He works for the corrupt Alchemax Corporation, run by Walker Sloane, who is constantly creating new superheroes and villains, including some of Miguel's greatest foes, Scorpion and Venom. But the most deadly, is the 2099 version of Dr. Octopus, Spidey's arch enemy and love interest. Ant-Man and Wasp Ant-Man and Wasp is a series featuring the married couple of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne who uncover the secrets of the microverse, allowing them to become the shrinking superheroes known as Ant-Man and Wasp! Knowing they won't be of too much help against threats in the real world, they often take vacations into the microverse and serve as the greatest heroes its ever seen, and unraveling the unknown. Asgardians Asgardians is a series set after the banishment of Thor, the God of Thunder, to Midgard. At first, its focus is the struggles Odin, King of the Gods, faces after losing his arrogant son. After his other son, Loki, reveals the evil inside of him, the story's main focus shifts between Loki's schemes and the adventures of Lady Sif, Thor's former lover, and her teammates, the Warriors Three, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. As Lady Sif and the Warriors Three come to constant blows with the Trickster God, he eventually retreats to Midgard, but Odin forbids them to follow him. Their adventures then shift to quests given to them by Odin, who needs them to solve the numerous problems across the Nine Realms, except for Midgard, knowing his son can handle those problems himself. Avengers Avengers is a series that focuses on the formation and early days of the world's greatest team ever assembled, the Avengers. Formed by the great heroes Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Ant-Man, and Wasp, they must work together to defeat the threat of Thor's nefarious brother, Loki. After the threat has been dealt with, these five legends stick together as a team, and eventually uncover the missing and presumed deceased, Captain America! But everyone knows, no good thing ever lasts... Avengers Assemble Avengers Assemble is a series featuring the present day Avengers. After all they've been through, the roster has changed quite a bit. Ant-Man and Wasp, as well as Hulk have all left the team, but Cap, Thor, and Iron Man aren't alone for long. Soon, Thor's friend, Dr. Strange, Iron Man's former colleague Ms. Marvel, Spider-Woman, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and the twins Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch have all been recruited onto the team of Avenging heroes. Their first threat as a team is the possibility of a war between the city of Atlantis, and their King, Namor, who eventually ends up joining the team as well. The Avengers have made many allies, but are not looking to expand their ranks, although no one knows of Iron Man's secret "New Avengers" project, that he keeps handy just in case something ever happens to the Avengers. Captain America Captain America is a series featuring the World War 2 veteran that was previously stuck in a state of suspended animation. Steve Rogers AKA Captain America has finally been revived. Aside from joining the Avengers, Captain America must find his own way to adapt into his new life in the modern society, and the fact that he is already an assassin target does not bode well for anyone. Captain America: Man of War Captain America: Man of War is a series set in World War 2, featuring Captain America before his trip to the Atlantic Ocean. Captain America was the leader of a team called the Howling Commandos, consisting of his girlfriend Peggy Carter, his best friend Bucky, a man named Wolverine, Isaiah Bradley, Gabriel "the Hopper" Jones, Dino Manelli, and Jack Fury himself. This group of American soldiers worked day and night to topple the Nazi organization HYDRA, led by Cap's worst enemy, the original Red Skull. And it all leads up to Captain America's ultimate sacrifice... Deadpool Deadpool is a series featuring everybody's favorite teleporting mutant (he is a mutant, I swear!) with a healing factor! He's the guy who won't die! DEADPOOL! Available for assassinations, black-ops missions, and birthday parties! In this series, Deadpool lets any loser follow his amazingly awesome adventures in the world. He has constant arguments with the two voices in his head, Aidan (the awesome one) and Earl (the classy one), and you all get a front row seat! Between all the awesomeness, blood on his hands, TV promotions, missions, and arguments with his best friend Wolverine, he still finds time to please his girlfriend, Domino! He even eventually befriends the time traveling mutant known as Cable! Excalibur Excalibur is a series featuring the greatest heroes set within Great Britain. The team Excalibur consists of their leader, Captain Britain, Psyclocke, Nightcrawler, Elementalist, Lionheart, Wisdom, and Black Knight. Excalibur works greatly as a team, since all members get along with each other and the militaristic Captain Britain has them under constant training five days a week, which eventually causes disagreements between him and Wisdom, and after the "Infinitum Crisis", Captain Britain becomes more of a responsible and caring leader, which makes him much more popular in the public eye, and his growing powers makes some view him as a threat, but the only thing on his mind is defending his people. Exiles Exiles is a series featuring six heroes at a time, each taken from a different reality. Although they have no relations to Earth-Prime directly, every member's reality shares minor similarities, which makes them suitable for Exiles. With only 6 members for the most part, the three recurring members include Spider-Man, James, and Storm. Eventually, when a tyrannical version of Cyclops is placed on the team, its roster becomes manipulated to fit seven people, including Cyclops's new lackeys. The remaining Exiles must work together to bring him down! Fantastic Four Fantastic Four is a series featuring the scientist Reed Richards and his group of fellow explorers, Ben Grimm, Sue Storm, and her brother Johnny Storm. They were eventually hired to take an exploration to Mars, and Reed invented a ship that would be able to get them there in a matter of months, which no one but Ben believed, since he always had faith in his best friend. Sue and Johnny, as well as everyone else, were surprised to find out the ship worked, and while on Mars, they discovered a crevice that exposed them to Cosmic Radiation. They all began feeling sick on the last day, and during the flight back, they transformed. Crash landing in the Savage Land, they decided to become superheroes, eventually facing up against Sue's ex boyfriend, Victor Vandore, now calling himself Dr. Doom! Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy is a series featuring alien heroes who defend the entire universe from inter-galactic threats, mainly the alien death-obsessed tyrant known as Thanos. The Guardians were formed by the Kree police officer Mar-Vell, and he recruited his daughter Quasar, as well as Drax the Destroyer, Warlock, Rocket Raccoon, Starlord, Gamora, and Groot. This new inter-galactic police force was responsible of keeping peace across the galaxy, and that included taking out the Skrull Warlord Thanos, which Mar-Vell takes much pleasure in. Although he isn't the only threat this nearly unbeatable team has ever encountered... Hawkeye and Black Widow Hawkeye and Black Widow is a series featuring the world's greatest pair of crime fighters, Clint Barton and Natalia Romanova, a.k.a. Hawkeye and Black Widow! These two agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. have seen and done things that would make a grown man need new pants. But eventually, the pair were forced to do something even they could not handle, which caused them to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. behind, but were eventually contacted by an anonymous benefactor, who continued to supply them with missions, but what they didn't know was that their "anonymous" benefactor was their former employer and friend, Nick Fury. Hellfire Club Hellfire Club is a series featuring the mutants purists known as the Hellfire Club, who are bent on making mutants the only species in the world, as well as harness the power of the so-called "Phoenix Force". Led by Sebastian Shaw, the Hellfire Club consists of Emma Frost, Quentin Quire, Selene Gallio, Nathaniel Essex, and Daimon Hellstrom. As a group, these mutants travel the world recruiting mutants full of hate for the humans who refuse to accept them. Most of the world believes the Hellfire Club is just a fancy name for a travel agency, and they use that as their cover to scour the world in search of anything that could help them in their goal of turning humans into mutants. Heroes for Hire Heroes for Hire is a series featuring the superheroes who don't come for free. Luke Cage and Iron Fist have started their own business called "Heroes for Hire Inc.", and over the months of its existence, they have gained several like-minded superheroes who believe they deserve to be rewarded for their services. Among these heroes are Colossus, Firestar, She-Hulk, Shang-Chi, and the Wizard. As their company began to gain popularity, they got a contract with a TV network who began producing commercials for Heroes for Hire, exaggerating a bit the services that they are willing to provide. They often come into conflict with heroes such as Spider-Man or the Avengers, who disapprove of profiting off of heroism, but what they say seems to hardly effect them. Incredible Hulk Incredible Hulk is a series featuring the tortured scientist, Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk. During an experiment for the military, Bruce was testing the limitations of Gamma radiation with his fellow scientists, Betty Ross and Leo Samson. When something seemed wrong with the gamma core, Bruce feared it may be unstable, so he didn't want to wait for General Ross to take his sweet time sending a unit over to inspect it, so Bruce put on a protective suit and went inside himself. When Betty and Leo found out, they attempted to get him out, but they were too late. The gamma core had exploded, demolishing Bruce's suit, mutating him into a monster. It tore down the base, also affecting Betty and Leo, knocking them unconscious. With some in the base dead, the Hulk was the first to awaken. After seeing his two best friends "dead", he fled the base, but the army was soon on his tail, beginning the continuous battle between the Hulk and Thunderbolt Ross. Iron Man Iron Man is a series featuring the playboy billionaire genius philanthropist superhero known as Antonio Stark a.k.a. Iron Man. Known for his expertise in manufacturing weapons, he was kidnapped by the organization known as AIM, who forced him to manufacture an atomic missile for them. With the help of his fellow prisoner, Ho Yinsen, he developed an armor to allow himself an escape. Inspired by Ho's sacrifice to save him. Tony continued making armors and decided to become the hero known as Iron Man, eventually revealing his identity to the world after being discovered by his girlfriend and assistant, Rachel Potts. Iron Man: City of Iron Iron Man: City of Iron is a mini series featuring the hero known as Iron Man as he travels into an alternate dimension. In this dimension, he discovers California is nearly deserted until he is kidnapped by a Sentinel and brought to New York, where he was given to someone named "Brother Rhodes". Tony knew him as James Rhodes, his best friend, the Iron Patriot. But Brother Rhodes explained to him that Iron Man suffered brain damage in a battle against Loki, which caused the deaths of most of the Avengers. Tony went insane and was forced to be put down by Brother Rhodes, so in honor of his memory he founded the "Cult of Stark" which soon remodeled the world in the image of Iron Man. Might of Hercules Might of Hercules is a series featuring the Greek God of Strength Hercules, and his adventures on Earth. After discovering his Asgardian counterpart, Thor, had been banished to "Midgard", Hercules visited him in an attempt to gloat, but Thor turned the tables, saying that Hercules does not have what it takes to live among mortals, so he accepts Thor's challenge. He decides not to return to Olympus and to begin completing feats on Earth to prove to Thor that he is better than him, but he eventually grows fond of being a hero, as well as a few of the mortals he has met along the way. Eventually, Hercules returns to Olympus a victor, but Zeus wishes for him to stay among the mortals, hoping to teach him humanity in order to make him a better god. Spirits of Vengeance Spirits of Vengeance is a series featuring the agents of Mephisto who have decided to become their own people and betrayed him, becoming agents of peace. Among these new demon vigilantes include the two Ghost Riders, Johnny Blaze and Danny Ketch, the Stuntman, Angelic, and the distant but violent killer known as the Punisher. These five hellish mutates are forced to work together in order to stray away from the influence of Mephisto and his son Blackheart, as well as bring justice to those who need it most of all, if the undead can even survive each other. Thor: God of Thunder Thor: God of Thunder is a series featuring the Norse God Thor, who was banished to Midgard. After disobeying his father's orders not to attack Jotunheim, he was stripped of Mjolnir and sent careening to a random realm of Odin's choosing. Arriving on Midgard, only miles away from Mjolnir, he is taken in by a group of scientists, Jane Foster, Don Blake, Erik Selvig, and Darcy Lewis, who assist him in finding Mjolnir. After regaining his power, Thor remains on Midgard to defend it from any threats that might have followed him through the Bifrost Force. West Coast Avengers West Coast Avengers is a series featuring a team of Avengers formed without permission of the original team, positioned on the United States West Coast. When the recently mutated Simon Williams longed to be a hero to make up for his past crimes, he did some research and discovered some local heroes that could assist him in forming his own Avengers team. He soon recruited Tigra, Arachne, USAgent, Silver Centurion, and Moon Knight, who all supported his cause of forming an Avengers team to defend the West Coast. But they were soon found out by the Avengers, who didn't want another team running around pretending to be them, so a battle broke out, and they proved too evenly matched. Soon a deal was reached that they could stay if they refused to interfere with each other's affairs. Wolverine Wolverine is a series following the feral mutant Wolverine, as he scours the world in search of answers about his past. During his search, he discovers he has a son who decides to help him in his quest, but he is eventually betrayed by Daken, who is a member of the Hand, a ninja clan that has been hunting Wolverine ever since he left them and slaughter 56 of their best assassins. He soon got away from the Hand and began working with an ex-HYDRA agent named Madame Viper, who he soon develops a relationship with. Eventually, after several betrayals, Viper is killed, and Wolverine comes into contact with a telepathic mutant named Charles Xavier, who offers him a new way to discover his past, but should he choose to accept the offer, depends on whether or not he survives his next encounter. Wolverine Origins Wolverine Origins is a series featuring the feral mutant Wolverine set long before his other on-going series. Formerly a low-life alcoholic with a mutant healing factor and some bone claws, James Logan Howlett was kidnapped by something called the Weapon X program where he was put under constant experiments that turned him feral, giving him an Adamantium Skeleton. He was then brainwashed into working for Weapon X, alongside other brainwashed mutants such as Sabretooth and Deadpool. Eventually, he escapes from Weapon X and becomes a wanted fugitive under the story that he was a mass murderer, so soon everyone was after him. Eventually, his creator, William Stryker made sure he would not know who he was for as long as he lived, which would be a very long time. X-Force X-Force is a series featuring a mutant black-ops team assembled by Wolverine. When taking time off from his solo adventures, he decided that he would cover better ground if he worked with a team, eventually making the decision of having them be a black-ops group of mutants, ready to do anything. So naturally, his first choice was Deadpool. And Deadpool would only join if his girlfriend, Domino, could too, and Wolverine's didn't hesitate to allow it, knowing her luck powers could help them. He soon recruited a young mutant girl he remembered meeting in Louisiana named Rogue, who had the power to absorb powers with a touch. Eventually, he knew he'd need someone with both brains and brawns, and no matter how much he fought himself on it, he ended up recruiting Bruce Banner, known to most as the Hulk. X-Men X-Men is a series featuring five young mutants learning to use their powers for the forces of good, hoping to achieve a world of human/mutant equality. Being taught by the genius mind of Professor Charles Xavier, these young "X-Men" include Scott Summers, a.k.a Cyclops, known for his power of blasting decimating laser beams from his eyes. Jean Grey, a.k.a Phoenix, known for her power to manipulate the minds of men and lift objects with her mind. Bobby Drake, a.k.a Iceman, known for his ability to control and shape ice, mainly using his powers to create mini constructs he uses to his advantage, or to ride a cool ice slide. Henry McCoy, a.k.a Beast, known for his near-genius intellect and beast-like body structure, making him twice the threat. Warren Worthington, a.k.a Angel, known for his shining white wings that convince several people he is an angel among men. As the roster of the X-Men increases, so does the realism of Professor X's dream. X-Men: Age of Apocalypse X-Men: Age of Apocalypse is a series set within an alternate Earth-Prime. In this reality, the ancient mutant Apocalypse was successful in enslaving the world by killing Charles Xavier when he was a teenager. After years of his rule, a team of mutants was assembled by Erik Lehnsherr, who was referred to as Magneto. He recruited the heroes Cable, son of Scott and Jean Summers, Bishop, Wolverine, Sabretooth, Shadowcat, America Man, and Ultimatum. These heroes alone stand up against Apocalypse's Regime, but one by one, they will fall. At least, according to Apocalypse. Young Avengers Young Avengers is a series featuring teenage superheroes with similar powers to the famous team called the Avengers. When a younger version of the supervillain Kang, calling himself "Kid Kang" travels to the past to stop his so-called destiny, he hacks into the Avengers Protocols and discovers the Avengers Failsafe Program. He recruits the teenagers Teddy Altman, Billy Kaplan, Tommy Kaplan, Kate Bishop, Cassie Lang, and Eli Bradley. They all agree to join his team of Young Avengers, each wishing to be superheroes themselves, and they were given the code names Hulkling, Wiccan, Speed, Hawkette, Giant Girl, and Patriot. Eventually their unsupervised activities attracted the attention of the Avengers, who gave them permission to be the Young Avengers, and some of them even became proteges to their older counterparts. Second Launch Titles Category:Earth-Prime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson Category:Created by Artemis Thorson